A Bond Between Cousins
by cajstak
Summary: Unknown to none but a few people Sally Jackson used to be Sally Fitzwilliam, the younger sister of Anne Darcy. When Darcy is dismissed by Lizzie Bennett, where will he go? Perhaps to his cousin's apartment in New York... Set after episode 60 of LBD and BoO.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own either the amazing Pride and Prejudice or Percy Jackson. None of the characters are mine. I only own the plot.**

There was a certain je ne sais quoi about the stately manor in Naples, California. It was tranquil, with a river flowing to the western side, and vineyards to the back. Horses grazed lazily in a paddock just to the left of the river. This peaceful setting belied the turmoil that was currently taking place within its hallowed halls.

"You can't do this Catherine! She made a mistake! It's not Sally's fault that he left her! She has nothing! You will condemn her to the streets!"

The shouting of furious women pierced the beauty. They were extremely angry voices, one in extreme disgust and resolve and the other angry and pleading. Two women stood facing each other, both red in the face. Behind a large oaken desk sat a woman who looked much older than her thirty years suggested. She had thin brown hair and sharp calculating blue eyes. She was glaring defiantly at the woman standing across from her. This woman was much younger; her thick locks fell just past her shoulders. Her eyes were the same shade as the other woman's; however, they were wreathed in laugh lines. At this moment though, her eyes were flashing with injustice and horror.

"I can do it, and I will! She has disgraced our family! She got pregnant before she was married! They were not even engaged! I am in charge of the funds our parents gave to her, and I say that she will not receive them!" The older woman, Catherine DeBourg, sat back with a haughty and condescending air. Her message was clear. My decision is final.

"You are making a grave mistake Catherine. Mark my words."

Anne Darcy stared at her older sister with shock and disgust, turning on her heel and leaving the room. Her mind racing wildly, How could Catherine do this, and to their younger sister no less! Yes, Sally had come home from her trip to Montauk with a surprise, she was pregnant, not married or even engaged, and the father had left them. Lost at sea she had said. It was not the ideal situation, but that was no reason to disown her.

Anne shook her head as she descended the grand spiral staircase and entered the large sitting room where her little sister sat patiently. Sally Fitzwilliam was an attractive girl, not yet 20. Her brown hair fell in soft curls around her face, while her hazel eyes seemed to constantly change color, flecks of blue and green sent shocks through her warm golden brown eyes. At the moment she was covering her stomach protectively with her arms and nervously chewing on her bottom lip.

Sally looked up with hopeful eyes as Anne entered the room, but upon seeing the dejected look on her favorite sister's face, all hope was erased from her eyes, instead replaced with sadness and a resolved determination.

"She refused to help didn't she." It was a statement not a question.

Anne sighed, tears starting to gather in her eyes. "I tried! But she won't see reason." Her voice cracked with the next sentence. "She says you have a week to get out, change your name, and never come back. Only then will she not publicly ruin you." It was a known fact in society that Catherine DeBourg was an obstinate woman who could never be persuaded to change her mind, ever.

"I suppose that that's better than I could have hoped for." Eyes watering she looked out the window to where Anne's son William was playing with his father, running through the gardens pretending that he was an knight in shining armor trying to kill the dragon, a part his father played extremely well. "He will sweep a girl off her feet one day" Sally thought fondly. Suddenly Sally's thoughts were diverted as she pictured the life that she was going to have to lead, and the life she would leave behind.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'll head to New York. I want to get as far away from Catherine as I possibly can"

"What will you change your name to?"

"Jackson, Sally Jackson. It has a nice ring to it, and no one can trace me back to our family."

Sally didn't have any money to call her own. And seeing as her sister was cutting her off from her inheritance; Sally was at a loss for what she was going to do. Her style of living was going to have to change drastically.

"I'll send you some money the first chance I get." Anne stated firmly. Sally was her favorite sister, and she would be damned if Catherine ruined her.

"No!" Sally interrupted, "I appreciate the thought. Truly I do, but I want to prove to Catherine that I can do this, and that I don't need our family's money in order to survive comfortably."

Silence settled on the two women then, broken when Anne quietly whispered, "I am going to miss you so much."

"And I will miss you. No matter what, we must stay in touch, even if it must be in secret."

The two sisters silently regarded each other and embraced tightly, only breaking apart as little William ran into the room.

William was the spitting image of his father strong jaw, perfectly kept black hair, and aristocratic features. The only thing he had inherited from his mother were the infamous Fitzwilliam blue eyes.

The boy in questions eyes gleamed as he exclaimed, "Aunt Sally! I heard that you are going to have a baby! Is it a boy or a girl!?" The excitement in his voice was evident as he started imploringly up at his favorite aunt.

"I think it's a boy," Sally stated resting her hand upon her stomach, looking up thoughtfully at the question.

"What will you name him?"

Sally sat and thought for a minute. Thinking of the stories her lover had told her, and the warning of what her son's future will bring. He will deserve a happy story.

"I think Perseus."

"You can't name him Perseus!" Sally's nephew said disturbed, "That's too long and weird. Percy sounds better."

Sally laughed at William's thoughtful face. "Percy Jackson. I think that fits perfectly."

As Sally felt a kick to her abdomen she smiled, "My little hero, Percy Jackson." 

**I hope you all enjoyed! Please review and give me feedback. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own either the amazing Pride and Prejudice or Percy Jackson. None of the characters are mine. I only own the plot.**

_22 years later_

_BZZZ._ The intercom rang through the quiet apartment in Brooklyn, New York. The sound of rustling papers and a groan followed almost immediately. A tall man, around 6'2", drudged towards the intercom. Even to the common eye, the man was extremely handsome. He had a swimmer's build, stream lined and lean muscles. He had sharp aristocratic features, and just a hint of 5 o'clock shadow lining his jaw. His raven black hair looked perpetually windswept, a fact that was not helped as he ran his hands through his hair checking the time.

His sea green eyes widened in surprise and then proceeded to narrow in suspicion. The clock stared back calmly blinking back at him.

1:30am

"Who in Hades - " he was interrupted by the intercom yet again and he angrily pushed down on the button to speak.

"Yes? What is it?"

The man at the front desk of his apartment building, Martin, replied in a tired and strong voice. "There's a man here to see you. I told him it was an ungodly hour, but he insisted, said he needs to see you immediately."

Percy Jackson's eyes narrowed in suspicion and wrapped his hand around his trusty pen/sword, Riptide. _Could it be a monster? But they're not usually that polite…_

"Did he give his name?"

"Yes, he said his name was Darcy, bit of a weird name if you ask me"

Relief washed over Percy, it was only his cousin. "I agree," Percy chuckled, "though I shouldn't really be talking. Send him up. Thanks for letting me know Martin."

He could hear the laughter in Martin's voice as he replied after a short pause, "Anytime Jackson, I have never seen a man so relieved to see his cousin in my life! Well night Jackson, I hope everything's alright with your cousin."

"Thanks man, night." Percy looked around his apartment, as he waited for his cousin to arrive, and cleaned up just a bit. Mainly, shuffling the papers he was grading into an acceptable file on the coffee table, and throwing his laundry into the closet. As soon as the last piece of laundry found its way onto the floor of his closet there was a loud rap on the door.

Percy crossed quickly checked to make sure it was Darcy, and threw open the door.

"Damn, you look like Hades."

It was true William Darcy looked horrible. First and foremost, he wasn't wearing his trademark business suit. Instead he was wearing his 'casual clothes', a sweater, scarf, jeans, and his glasses. That was the first indicator that something was wrong. The second and more disconcerting thing was his eyes. They were no longer the normal clear blue he knew. They were bloodshot, a clear indicator that his normally uptight cousin had been drinking, and there were bags under his eyes.

"Thank you for that amazing deduction Perce. I obviously had no idea that I look horrible."

"Get in here. Annabeth's at a convention for the weekend but you can stay in the guest room."

Darcy slowly followed his younger cousin into the apartment. Looking around, he noticed that it was much nicer than he had anticipated. Most likely Annabeth, Percy's girlfriend's, doing. The apartment was modern, but comfortable. A leather sofa sat in front of a small fireplace and the coffee table was littered with ungraded papers. The sofa suddenly looked extremely comfortable, and Darcy unceremoniously dropped himself onto it. Covering his eyes he groaned, it was a huge mistake to have downed the four whiskeys at the bar earlier. Actually everything he had been doing lately was a mistake. It was no wonder she hated him. Darcy could only hope that his cousin wouldn't ask questions and see through him.

"So, who's the girl Darcy?"

Damn it.

"What do you mean?"

Percy rolled his eyes as he eased himself into the easy chair next to the couch. He had always been too observant for his own good. Darcy thought ruefully. "Don't play coy with me Darce. It's obvious you've got it bad, and by the looks of it she probably broke your heart," Percy stated leaning forward, "so, who is she?"

Darcy sighed; there was no way he was getting out of this. "Her name is Lizzie Bennett. She lives in California, her family is an embarrassment, her sister is out of control, and I'm in love with her." Percy opened his mouth to speak, but Darcy cut him off. "She hates me, told me so in front of thousands of people." He was ranting now, but he didn't care. Percy sat back just watching and listening. "She has this video diary and I walked in when she was filming and she completely dismissed me. According to her I am the last man in the world she could ever fall in love with."

He took a breath and put his head in his hands waiting for Percy to jump in with a comment. Instead he simple heard the rustling of papers and his cousin standing up. Looking up Darcy saw that Percy was in deep thought, his eyes thoughtful.

"I'll tell you what Darcy. I can't judge right now. You're way too tired and drunk right now to think about this. You are going to bed and sleeping this off. I am going to watch these videos and probably IM Annabeth. She'll know what to do."

Darcy looked at his little cousin and saw the powerful leader that Percy truly was. Yes, in the mortal world Percy Jackson was just a Latin teacher at Goode High School, who had made a name for himself when he went to the Olympics and won gold in 4 events a few years earlier, but Darcy knew the truth. He was a demigod, the son of Poseidon, and one of, if not the most powerful demigod all off time. Funny, how it had only now had the importance of that hit Darcy.

Percy was like a little brother to Darcy, and he was overwhelmed by a wave of pride for him.

Nodding his head thoughtfully Darcy followed Percy to the guest room where he would stay for a while. Before he could shut the door Percy called after him, "I will say though, that if this Lizzie girl can get you to fall apart like this? She's a keeper."

Flashing him his trademark smirk, Percy let Darcy get to sleep as he grinned to himself. _This will be interesting._


End file.
